The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound systems, and more particularly to methods and systems for processing data within an ultrasound system, such as data transferred from a front end of the ultrasound system to a back end for processing.
Diagnostic medical imaging systems typically include a scan portion and a control portion having a display. For example, ultrasound imaging systems usually include ultrasound scanning devices, such as ultrasound probes having transducers that are connected to an ultrasound system to control the acquisition of ultrasound data by performing various ultrasound scans (e.g., imaging a volume or body). The ultrasound systems are controllable to operate in different modes of operation and to perform different scans. The signals received at the front end of the ultrasound system are then communicated to and processed at a back end.
In some known ultrasound systems, coaxial cables electrically couple the probe to the front and back ends of the system. The coaxial cables can include conductive wires enclosed in insulative layers with an additional conductive shield coaxially disposed around the insulative layers. The cables separately transmit ultrasound data that is used to form ultrasound images. Coaxial cables are used to reduce crosstalk and other signals being induced between nearby or neighboring cables. Crosstalk and induced signals can degrade the quality of the ultrasound images. For example, crosstalk between non-coaxial cables can create spurious ultrasonic echoes that may obscure low echogenic regions of an imaged body.
Currently used coaxial cables have numerous shortcomings. For example, the cables can be relatively heavy and stiff, thereby decreasing their maneuverability by sonographers. The sonographers also must exert effort to move the ultrasound probes that are joined to the cables. This effort can result in repetitive strain injuries for sonographers.
Moreover, the vibration of one transducer element in the probe may induce crosstalk signals, or mechanical crosstalk signals, on another transducer element. The mechanical crosstalk signals can degrade image quality.